Yunjae Chibi Series: Poppo
by Jung Ha Yeon
Summary: Sebuah ciuman yang di berikan Yunnie kepada Joongie sebelum tidur. fanfic ngawur '


Title: Poppo

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance, a little Humor yang garing

Warning! Yaoi, Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

Di sebuah taman kota di pinggir kota Seoul yang agak sepi terlihat 2 orang bocah namja yang sedang saling kejar-mengejar. "Hah.. hah.. Joongie capek Yunnie-ah" ucap salah satu dari kedua bocah tersebut, bocah namja yang memiliki paras imut dan cantik walaupun ia seorang namja. "Hah~ ya cudah, kita ictilahat dulu ne" jawab seorang bocah yang satunya lagi, bocah namja yang memiliki mata sipit dan tampan. Akhinya kedua bocah itu –Jaejoong dan Yunho- beristirahat di sebuah kursi taman yang berada di bawah pohon. Tak lama mereka beristirahat, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Jaejoong. "Joongie, ayo kita pulang chagi. Ini sudah waktunya jam tidur siangmu" ucap seorang namja kepada Jaejoong. Namja itu adalah umma Jaejoong, Kim Heechul. "Ne umma" sahut Jaejoong. "Tapi Yunnie juga ikut bobok ne" tambah Jaejoong. "Lho kok Yunnie juga ikut?" Tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk mungilnya. "Jadi Yunnie gak mau?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan raut wajah sedih, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Yunnie mau kok" jawab Yunho cepat. "Yasudah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pulang Joongie Yunnie" ajak Heechul. "Ne" koor YunJae kompak. Heechul memegang tangan kanan Yunho di sisi kirinya dan tangan kanannya memengang tangan kiri mungil Jaejoong di sisi kanannya.

oOoOo

Akhirnya merekapun sampai di rumah Jaejoong*sebenarnya rumah ortu Jaejoong sih#ya iyalah#* dengan selamat. Heechulpun langsung menyuruh Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung ke kamar Jaejoong yang berada di lantai 2*hayooo~ mau ngapain tuh Yunppa ke kamar Jaemma ya~ XD*, dan YunJaepun langsung menaiki tangga dengan semangat. Sementara Heechul sendiri, ia membuat makanan untuk nanti malam*Heechul bisa masak? Wow fantastic baby!#abaikan XP*

Setelah sampai di kamar Jaejoong, Yunho dan Jaejoongpun langsung membaringkan tubuh mereka di tempat tidur Jaejoong yang lumayan besar dan mungkin juga muat bila ditiduri oleh 3 orang bocah. Jaejoong bergerak-gerak gelisah karena tidak dapat tidur sementara Yunho, dia deg-degan tidur satu ranjang dengan Jaejoong*appa udh mulai tuh mesumnya -_-#plak*. "Yunnie, Joongie gak bica bobok nih" ucap Jaejoong yang akhirnya duduk di ranjangnya. "kenapa Joongie gak bica bobok?" Tanya Yunho yang juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. "Joongie gak tau" jawab Jaejoong bingung. Tiba-tiba Yunho teringat sesuatu! Sesuatu yang pernah dibilang oleh ahjussi di dekat rumahnya alias tetangganya, Changmin ahjussi. 'Yunnie-ah, jika ada seseorang yang tak bisa tidur maka beri dia ciuman sebelum tidur. Setelah dia diberi ciuman, dia pasti akan tertidur dengan nyenyakkk sekali~' begitulah sesuatu yang pernah dibilang oleh Changmin ahjussi. Yunho yang saat itu mendengarkan perkataan Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk polos dan tidak mengerti seringaian di bibir Changmin, yang dilihatnya sebagai senyuman.

"Joongie mau poppo cebelum tidul?" Tanya Yunho. "Poppo?" Tanya Jaejoong balik sambil memiringkan kepalanya*Umma cute ,*. "Ne. kata Changmin ahjucci setelah kita di poppo, kita akan bisa tidul nyenyak" jawab Yunho dengan senyumnya. "Ne, Joongie mau Joongie mau" ucap Jaejoong semangat. "Kalau begitu Joongie tutup mata ne" titah Yunho. "Eumm" gumam Jaejoong sambil menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali lalu menutup matanya. Setelah Jaejoong menutup mata, akhirnya Yunhopun juga mulai menutup matanya. Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah polos Jaejoong.

Dekat…

Dekat…

Sangat dekat…

Sedikit lagi…

Dan akhirnya…

CUP~

Mendaratlah dengan tepat bibir Yunho pada bibir mungil Jaejoong. Beberapa detik berlalu, bibir mereka masih menempel, dan detik berikutnya Yunho mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Sementara Jaejoong? Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Mau membuka mata? Tapi ia malu, malu kenapa?*Tanya pada rumput bergoyang yaw XD*. Yunho merasa bibir Jaejoong sangatlah manis seperti lollipop hingga akhirnya dia sedikit menjilat permukaan bibir Jaejoong. "Eungh" lenguh Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun melakukan hal yang sama, menjilat permukaan bibir Yunho dan iapun juga merasakan kalau bibir Yunho juga sangat manis.

Ceklek

"Joongie, apakah kau sudah ti-" ucapan Heechul terhenti karena melihat pemandangan yang tak boleh dilakukan anak di bawah umur. "Yak! Jung Yunho! Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang kalian lakukan hah?" teriak Heechul. Ia shock plus kaget melihat anak semata wayangnya itu saling menjilati bibir secara bergantian dengan Yunho. Kalau saja Yunho bukan anak sahabat dan tetangganya, sudah di pastikan bahwa Yunho akan dipukuli oleh Heechul karena sudah menodai anaknya yang polos nan imut. "Umma?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung. "ahjumma" ucap Yunho gugup. "Kalian sedang apa tadi?" Tanya Heechul bersabar. "Poppo cebelum tidul" jawab Jaejoong polos sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Heecul melihat Yunho tajam setajam silet XD dan yang dilihatpun menciut, terlihat dari tubuh Yunho yang perlahan menjadi kecil hingga menjadi bayi kembali*#plak just kidding XD*. "Siapa yang mengajarimu melakukan itu Yunho?" Tanya Heechul lembut namun tajam. "C.. Changmin ahjucci, a..ahjumma" jawab Yunho gemetara hingga pipis celana*#plak just kidding lagi ^^V*. 'CHANGMIN! Tunggu aku Food Monter!' murka Heechul dalam hati. "Hah.. jangan lakukan hal itu lagi ne?" Tanya Heechul sabar. Sebenarnya sepenuhnya bukan salah Yunho tapi salah tetangga evilnya itu. "Emangnya kenapa umma? Joongiekan cuka poppo cebelum bobok cama Yunnie" Tanya Jaejoong. "Kalian itu masih kecil. Sudahlah, umma mau keluar dulu! Dan sekali lagi ahjumma bilang, jangan dilakukan lagi ya Yunnie" ucap Heechul. "Ne ahjumma" balas Yunho lega. Setelahnya Heechulpun keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dan menuju pintu depan untuk ke rumah tetangga evilnya.

Tineeettt… tineeettt… tineeettt…

Heechul menekan bel rumah Changmin dengan tidak sabaran, membuat si pemilik rumah mengumpat.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja yang tingginya diatas rata-rata, dialah Changmin ahjussi. Segera saja Heechul langsung menjewer Changmin tanpa ampun. Changmin meringis dan menanyakan kanapa dia dijewer dengan tidak berkepri-telinga-an. "Yah! Kenapa menjewerku hyung? Aigoo… sakit sekali!" Tanya Changmin. "Huh! Kau sudah mengajarkan hal yang tidak benar kepada Yunho hingga membuat anakku menjadi korban tau!" jawab Heechul murka. 'Aigoo, kenapa bocah itu ember sekali eoh?' batin Changmin nelangsa. "Mian hyung, mian" ucap Changmin. "Mian kau bilang? Kau harus mendapat hukuman SHIM CHANGMIN!" ujar Heechul dan membawa Changmin memasuki rumah masih sambil menjewernya. "NO! seseorang, Helep ME!" teriak Changmin dengan sok berbahasa inggris. Dia akan mendapatkan hukuman dari seorang Kim Heechul dengan diberi ceramah yang panjangnya minta ampun dan mengalahkan ceramah Siwon. Sementara YunJae? Ah, mereka sudah tidur dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam.

FIN~

A/N:  
Mian ne kalo kurang bagus, namanya baru berpengalaman ^^V. sebenarnya saya udh pernah publish fic di fb, tp saya hapus karna gak bisa buat lanjutannya. entah kenapa tiba-tiba moodnya ilang dihembus angin :(

Hehehe

Cukup segitu curcolnya. Oh ya, saya gak terlalu mengharapkan begitu banyak review dari readers. Yang penting, ada yang baca saya udah seneng banget kok^^

Gamsahamnida~

Annyeong~

u/4400955/

junghayeon .id

13maret1999


End file.
